You Wreck Me
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: I have returned. :-) Feels so good to be able to write again. With this story, I am taking us back. Now that all is said and done (sad, but true), I felt I could finally work on this. So it's like my version of season 2. I hope you like it. As always, comments/thoughts/suggestions are always appreciated. Especially so that I know if I should continue. Thank you! :-)
1. Chapter 1

JAX TELLER WASN'T sure how long he had been staring at his father's grave. He knew that, at some point, his mother had been there too, watching. He could feel her stare on his back, just the way he always could where she was concerned. But he knew he was alone now and that he should probably go back and check on Opie.

Opie Winston was his best friend, had been since elementary school. He had just lost his wife, Donna, in the most violent, horrific way that you could possibly lose someone. And Jax was sure that members of his own motorcycle club were responsible. In particular, his step-Father Clay Morrow.

It all made sense. Especially after what David Hale had told Jax about ATF Agent June Stahl setting Opie up as a rat. But when Jax asked Clay, point-blank, he had lied. Lied right to his face. Then again, Jax hadn't expected less. Clay would do whatever he could to protect his own ass.

Looking down at the papers in his hand, Jax took a deep breath. Opie's father, Piney Winston, had just handed him these and said it was time for a change. The papers were in book form and they were written by John Teller, Jax's long-departed father.

Piney was right – it was definitely time for a change. In more ways than one, he thought, shaking his head. Saying a silent goodbye to his father, Jax turned and began making his way back to where the services had been held.

Most everyone had left by now, he saw. All of his brethren included. All that remained were Opie, Piney, Opie's mother Mary and Kenny and Ellie, Opie's children. As he neared, Jax saw a familiar vehicle come to a stop. It was David Hale, the Deputy Chief of the Charming Police. And he wasn't alone.

It took a moment for him to realize just who was walking beside David. But only a moment. Her honey blonde hair was longer than he remembered, he could tell that even though she wore it in a neat ponytail. She was wearing black pants, a nice black shirt, black heels. And she was carrying flowers.

Suddenly, Jax was taken back. Back to high school, a time he had wanted to forget. He, Opie, David and Tara had all been friends back then. Until a love triangle had formed between himself, Tara and David.

Senior year of high school, Tara had professed her love to _both_ Jax and David. She said she loved them both. Both David and Jax had refused to give her up, though, causing a huge rift in the friendship. One night, it had all become too much for Jax. He had a lot of anger pent up against David and Tara. So he did something he knew he shouldn't have.

When they were friends, David had one rule for his other guy friends. Don't go near my baby sister or I'll cut your nuts off, is what he had said, word for word. A lot. That had been the threat ever since she entered high school with them. She may have been two grades behind them, but she sure was one hell of a wild child. Probably because her father and brothers were all so straight-laced and law-abiding.

So, one night, at a football game, Jax had met her under the bleachers. He knew that Tara would be at the game, watching David play, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't been trying to make her jealous. That had absolutely been his intent.

At first it was kissing, then it was touching, then it was even more touching. That's as far as it went, though, having been in public. But it was enough to put the final nail in the coffin of his and David's friendship. And, ultimately, it had led Tara to the decision to leave Charming to get away from both Jax _and _David and the whole situation.

The only good thing to come out of the whole thing was that she had introduced Opie to her best friend Donna. It had been love at first sight for the both of them. Jax assumed that's why she was here today, to pay her respects to her best friend.

Not that she had been back in Charming for quite awhile. He knew she visited on occasion, when she wasn't working. But he rarely saw her and, if he did, it was only in passing, for a second. Not like now.


	2. Chapter 2

SHE TOOK A deep breath as she walked with her brother toward Opie Winston. She hadn't seen him in years. When she had visited her hometown, she would always drop in on Donna and kids, but Opie had never been there. She had also helped Donna out financially a few times, when Donna would actually let her.

She still couldn't believe that she was back in Charming to put her best friend in the ground. How could something like this happen? You know how, an inner voice said, because of the club. If you had just never introduced Donna to Opie…

But that was crazy thinking. Donna and Opie had loved each other very much and she knew that. And they had two beautiful children together, who were the furthest things from mistakes. She just couldn't help her line of thinking. Her best friend was dead and it was all because of SAMCRO.

She had never harbored any hard feelings toward the Sons, not like her father and brothers. Her mother had always said to just stay clear of that, the way she had. It made for a happier existence, she'd said. And she was right. Instead, she became a party girl, desperately wanting a life different from the ones she knew her brothers would have.

The person she _had_ harbored hatred for was Tara Knowles. She had played her brother for the biggest fool in high school and had broken his heart. That was unforgiveable. Especially when she hadn't only done it to him, she had done it to Jax Teller as well. Stupid bitch, she thought, determined to not let her emotions show on her face. David had informed her that she was back in town and she could tell that her brother was already falling under Tara's spell again. That's why she had been planning this hiatus anyway, even before the death of her best friend.

She felt eyes on her and looked up. She had seen him a few times when she had been home, in passing. They never spoke, just caught each other's eye for a brief moment and that was it. But she couldn't help but think of that night, her Sophomore year of high school, under the bleachers at one of her brother's football games. She wasn't some naïve schoolgirl, there weren't any feelings of love involved in their encounter. Touching, she thought, definite touching. Pleasure, absolutely. Satisfaction, sure. But not love. She had known what he was doing, using her to make Tara jealous. But she hadn't cared. Truth was that she wanted to piss Tara off as well. She hated that bitch.

As was tradition, their eyes locked, but only for a moment. She continued on until she reached Opie. He looked up and the surprise was clear on his face. The kids rushed over to hug her and she smiled. Clearly they had both been crying. Looking at both of them, her heart broke. How would these kids deal with losing their mother?

"Well well, Bridget Hale."

She nodded. "Hi Opie." He nodded back. She could see that he had been crying too. So, she placed the flowers on top of the closed casket, grateful that she hadn't had to see Donna. She didn't know how she would have dealt with that. Then she surprised Opie by wrapping him in a hug.

Opie stood motionless for a moment before finally wrapping his arms around her too. Then a sob escaped him and Bridget felt the tears begin to flow for her as well.

"I'm gonna miss her so much."

Bridget nodded and said, "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

GEMMA TELLER-MORROW was waiting for her son to get home. Things are getting far too messed up, she thought, rocking the car seat that Abel had fallen asleep in. Between what had just happened to Donna and Jax reading stuff that his father wrote… Gemma didn't know what the hell she was going to do about any of it.

"Hey Ma."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey baby." She handed him a piece of paper. It was a letter from Wendy Case, Abel's mother and Jax's ex-wife. She said she had seen him at the funeral with Tara and knew there was no hope for herself and Jax as a couple. She was checking into a rehabilitation facility and would be in touch.

Jax crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. He looked at his son, sleeping peacefully and couldn't help but smile. He really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Ones less thing to worry about."

Gemma whole-heartedly agreed. Now if she could just get Tara Knowles out of her son's life for good, things would be going great. But she had also seen them together at the funeral and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Was she right?"

Jax sat down at the table across from her. "Wendy? About what?" Gemma stopped rocking the car seat, knowing that Abel was in a deep sleep.

"About you and Tara…"

Jax sighed. It was true, she had shown up at the funeral and kissed him, like she meant it. But just a short time before that, she had also told him that she was going back to Chicago. In other words, that she would be running away. Again. And that wasn't something Jax was going to forget any time soon, no matter how much kissing Tara did.

"I honestly don't have a frigin' clue, Ma."

Well, at least it was an honest answer. She nodded her head toward the front door and Jax followed her. Once outside, they both lit cigarettes and sat down on the porch.

"Hale showed up after everyone left."

Gemma nodded, taking a drag off of her cigarette. "His sister was with him."

She raised her eyebrows. David had delivered papers to them when he was young and he had also been best friends with Jax in high school. Gemma remembered his younger sister. She looked just like her mother.

"I'm sure it's hard for her to say goodbye to her best friend."

Jax nodded. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be. He hadn't stuck around once she and Opie had started hugging. He didn't want to intrude, after all.

"It'll probably be good for Ope to have her around."

Gemma nodded this time, having been thinking that herself. She knew it was going to take Opie some time to get over this. He needed as many people who loved him and the kids around them as possible.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND why you don't just stay with me."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Because I'm more comfortable in my own space, Davie. And because I have tons of clothes that just won't fit in your house."

David smiled. "That's probably true."

He was giving her a ride back to her hotel. "So, seen Tara lately?"

David sighed. "Come on, Budge."

She wanted to know just what the hell her brother was thinking. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to be caught in Tara's web. Again.

"Of course I've seen her. She lives here now."

Bridget nodded and asked, "But for how long?"

That was Tara's M.O., after all, just running away from her problems when things got a little hard.

They pulled up in front of her hotel.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tonight, for dinner?"

David nodded. "Sure, sounds good." Bridget nodded, closing the door. She was glad she had already brought all of her luggage upstairs.

In the elevator, her cell-phone began ringing. "Hello?"

She immediately heard her agent's voice. Stewart Grand was one of the best in the business. Probably because he had been around for so long.

"I told you Stewart, I am on hiatus indefinitely. If they still want me for a campaign, I can do it next year, right? I have to be home right now."

She knew he was still upset about her decision to take a little break from her career. Her original plan had been to go to college and get a degree. But while at college, she had been "discovered". Then she began modeling and getting jobs all over the world.

Technically, in the industry, she was considered a "full-figured model", even though she was only a size 10/12. But she was very successful. Just recently, she had posed for the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. It was lucrative, that's for sure.

But upon hearing of her best friend's death, Bridget knew it was time for a break. The industry would always be there. If they didn't want her after she had been gone, then she could always use the college degrees she had managed to get on-line while traveling.

After hanging up with Stewart, she reached her room and went straight for the bathroom, where she intended to take a nice long, hot shower. As she began running the water, the phone rang again.

"Jacob, hello."

Her other older brother greeted her and then asked where they would be meeting for dinner tonight. She told him, beginning to dread it already and then hung up. That shower was looking better and better.


	4. Chapter 4

FOR THE FIRST time in a long time, Jax felt…uncomfortable walking into his own clubhouse. He hadn't told anyone that Piney had given him his father's papers, his hopes and dreams for the club. The truth was that Jax hadn't been able to think about much else. He had read and re-read everything John had written. And Jax could see it happening again, just the way John had described in his own words all those years ago. And it made him sick. He just wasn't sure how he could change it.

The first person he saw upon entering the clubhouse was his step father, Clay. They looked at each other and said nothing. Their relationship was getting more and more contentious as the days passed. Clay was still insisting that they maintain their relationship with IRA and keep running guns. Jax, like his father before him, wanted to do things that were more legitimate. That was why he was such a supporter of Cara Cara, the "adult film" business that fellow club member Otto Delaney's wife, Luann, ran.

Jax looked around and noticed that Opie wasn't here. It wasn't surprising. He was probably at home with the kids, right where he should be right now.

Just thinking about the fact that Opie's children were going to have to go through the rest of their lives without their mother was upsetting enough. But knowing in his gut that members of his own club were responsible made him physically ill. Taking a mother away from her children, a wife away from her husband…it was disgusting. It was unthinkable. Although, his son was going to go through the same thing, most likely.

Wendy Case was gone to rehab. Jax wasn't sure how long she would be gone or when she would be back. If she ever came back. He knew Wendy hadn't really wanted to be a mother. It was a last-ditch effort to save their sham of a marriage. Jax would never regret becoming a father to such a special and strong little boy like Abel. He hadn't been ready to be a father. But he was going to do what he had to do.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

He was sure that she was just calling to fill him in on Abel. She was being an outstanding grandmother to that baby. Jax didn't know what he would do without her. Gemma had also hired a part-time nanny to help her out when need be. She was a wonderful woman too. Abel was very lucky, in many ways.

He listened as she updated him on how Abel's morning had been. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He did love that baby, that was for sure. He may not have been ready to be a father, but now that he was, he was going to try his damndest to be great at it.

"Alright, I'll call you later. Give him a kiss for me. Love you too."

As he put the phone back, he noticed Clay approaching. Jax began grinding his teeth, in the hopes that he could clamp down on some of the anger he felt. He knew it was only a temporary solution.

"Your Mom?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah, just an Abel update." And that was all he could manage. Any other attempt at a pleasant conversation and he would blow up, he was sure of it. So he did the only thing he could do at that moment and walked away.

DAVID LOOKED UP and smiled. He hadn't expected to see her this morning. She smiled too and held up a bag as she approached. David stood.

"Didn't expect to see you this morning…"

Tara smiled and shrugged, setting the bag down. "I know how hard you work, thought you probably didn't stop to have breakfast."

It was true, he hadn't. And he already knew what the bag contained – a giant blueberry muffin from his favorite bakery in Charming.

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate that."

Tara nodded. "No problem. And I just wanted to make sure we were still on for dinner tonight…"

David nodded enthusiastically. He had wanted to play it cool, he really had, but with Tara, that was impossible. Always had been.

"Absolutely. I'll pick you up around seven." Tara smiled. "It's a date." David smiled too and waved goodbye before watching Tara walk away.

As she walked to her car, Tara exhaled a breath. She had no idea what was going on between herself and David. Or herself and Jax, for that matter. First, he shot and killed the man who was stalking her and probably would have killed her, had he been given the chance. Then they had sex shortly thereafter. Talk about screwed up. Not to mention all of the things Jax had said to her at the hospital, when she told him she was leaving. What the hell was that all about, anyway?

Then again, it seemed as though nothing was ever easy with Jax Teller. This went all the way back to high school, where the "triangle" had originally started. She had fallen hard for David Hale. Then she had fallen hard for Jax Teller. What a huge mess that had been. Then when you added David's ridiculous sister to the mix… Ridiculous.

The fact that she was back in town made Tara's blood boil. She hated that girl. She had ever since her senior year. When Bridget said the worst things about her. Tara could understand her wanted to stick up for her brother…but fooling around with Jax just to spite her? Ridiculous.

SHE UNCLENCHED HER fist and pulled the door open. She had gotten herself together before entering the station. She wouldn't put it past her older brother to arrest for disorderly conduct just because he could.

David looked up and smiled at his little sister. But that smile quickly faded when he saw that the sentiment wasn't returned.

"What's wrong?"

Bridget pointed at the bag on his desk.

"What was she doing here?"

David sighed and put his pen down. "She brought me a muffin. It's not a big deal. Certainly nothing for you to get into a huff about."

Bridget disagreed. She had never thought about committing physical violence until Tara Knowles came into her life. Almost every aspect of it, it seemed.

"So, why are you here, sis?"

Bridget narrowed her eyes, hating the fact that he was trying to change the subject. But she really wasn't in the mood to get into it with him about Tara. At least not here, at the police station.

"Just wanted to see what your plans were for dinner. Dad mentioned something about maybe getting together…

David sat back. "No can do, I have plans."

Not here, Bridget, not here, she thought. She knew that if David had plans, they were with _her._ So she simply nodded and said, "Okay. Guess I'll talk to you later." Then she walked out, knowing that her older brother was shaking his head behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

OPIE TOOK A deep breath as he looked around his kitchen. The kids weren't really into talking to him, or to anyone, right now. He didn't blame them. He sipped his cup of coffee, desperately wishing he could make it Irish.

This house wasn't the same without his wife. Donna made this place so much better, she made his life so much better. He never thought he'd had to live without her, at least not like this. And he didn't want to believe that his own brethren was responsible for her death, but deep down he knew that they were.

On one side of things, he understood why they would want to kill _him_. That damn ATF agent Stahl made him out to be a rat. He knew what happened to rats and he understood that. But now his wife was gone, murdered. His children were without a mother for the rest of their lives.

There was a knock on the door then. Opie set his coffee down and went to answer it. He was surprised to see Bridget standing on the other side.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

Opie held the door open for her. "How are the kids?"

Opie shrugged, leading the way back into the kitchen. Bridget followed him. He offered her a cup of coffee, which she declined. They sat down at the table.

"Doing the best they can, I guess. I mean, they just lost their mother. And I'm not exactly great with words. Or with grieving…"

Bridget leaned forward and put her hand on top of his.

"No one is good at grieving, Opie. And you don't need to be good with words, either. You just need to be there for them. With a hug, or a squeeze, or even a smile."

Opie looked at her and he smiled. "I never really thought about it like that."

Bridget shrugged, but smiled. "Hey, I do what I can."

They weren't close. Opie had been grateful to her for introducing him to Donna, and he knew that she and Donna were close. Donna had mentioned that whenever Bridget did swing through town, they saw each other.

"Really, though, is there anything I can do? I'm not really good at these kinds of things either…"

Opie sighed. "I really wish I could answer that. I think it's enough that you're here. The kids are gonna need all the support they can get."

Bridget had anticipated that. The truth was, she needed to be here with them, to grieve the loss with them. They had all loved Donna and this was how they were going to deal with her no longer being in their lives.

"So I thought maybe I could get pizza tonight, hang out with you and the kids?"

Opie nodded and smiled. "That sounds great. I'm sure the kids will love it. And so will I."

Bridget smiled as well. "Good. It's a date."

HE WASN'T SURE if this was a date or not, but it sure felt like a date to him. They had been laughing, they had been reminiscing. It reminded him of how things used to be between them.

He walked her to her car and smiled when they reached the driver's side door.

"This was fun. We should…do it again sometime."

Tara nodded slowly. "Yeah, we should."

They shared a smile. Then, on a whim, David leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. It didn't last nearly long enough, at least not for him.

"Thanks David. Goodnight."

He smiled and nodded, helping her close the door. Then he watched her as she drove away. This was a perfect night. He felt his cell-phone vibrate in his pocket. He sighed, seeing that it was the station. Well, he thought, at least I had a couple hours.

Nearby, a cigarette was lit and then another cell-phone was taken out of its holding place before texting a familiar number. She thought that her son would like to know what Tara had been up to this evening.


End file.
